gleeprojectfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Individuality
Individuality is the pilot episode for season three of The Glee Project, a spin-off of Glee, in which young hopefuls compete for a seven episode guest starring role on the show. Guest Mentor: Cameron and Nellie Homework Assignment Winner: Arianna Eliminated: Daniel Summary The episode starts out with each of the twelve contenders arriving individually into the choir room. Soon, everyone has arrived, including Robert, who explains to the contenders that the theme of the week is Individuality. He tells them their homework assignment is Love Song by Sara Bareilles. He also explains to them that have to choose their own lines and make their own choreography. Everyone discusses lines and choreography, and everything rolls smoothly. The next day the contenders are surprised to find out the guest mentors are fan favorites from The Glee Project, Nellie Veitenheimer and Cameron Mitchell. The two mentors tell the contestants to be themselves during the performance. After the homework assignment, the guest mentors criticized Daniel (faded into the background) and Tyler (he didn’t show anything new), and complimented Aaron (stood out in the group) and Lee (showed herself through singing), but in the end Arianna is chosen as the homework winner. Robert explains to the group that the music video is Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson. The concept of the video is that they’re all preparing for a classic high school party. Next, the contenders head to choreography, where Zach and Brooke explain to them that there won’t be much choreography until the group part. Lee struggles with the choreography, and Zach is worried this will affect her performance at the big group number later. Afterwards, the contenders head to vocals with Nikki. Chad has trouble getting the notes right in the studio, but Arianna does amazing gets high remarks from Nikki. Next is the group part. The contenders struggle to stay on pitch. Nikki is worried. The contenders then head to the video shoot. Erik is excited to be working with the cast. During the group choreography, Lee has trouble keeping up, and Aaron along with Daniel fades into the background often. Tyler can’t seem to get the lip-synch right, and has to do the most takes of all the contenders. Overall, Robert says all the contenders did amazing, and he’ll have to make some hard choices on who will be preforming for Ryan. When it’s time to reveal the bottom three, Arianna is the first one called back. She did well in the homework assignment and at the video shoot. Overall, it’s been a great week for her. She is first on the callback list. Ellie, Dana, Gabriel, Tom, Lyndsay, and Hope all also did a great job. They are also called back for next week. This leaves Chad, Lee, Daniel Tyler, and Aaron left. Zach explains to Lee that she struggled in choreography, and he’s worried she isn’t as good as a dancer as the other contenders. Nikki tells Chad that in the vocal booth he struggled with pitch. He tells her that he thinks his voice is amazing, but he had trouble with this song because it is out of his vocal range. Zach tells Aaron that he didn’t pop during the music video. If he wants to be on glee, he has to stand out more and show the mentors he wants this just as bad as everyone else. Tyler receives marks from Robert that his lip-synch during the video wasn’t great. Tyler complains that he felt that he was under a lot of pressure. Zach explains to him that he was under just as much pressure as the other contenders, but they all-better than him. Daniel is the last contender to receive feedback. Like Aaron, he faded into the background during the homework assignment and during the video. He ends up with tears in his eyes. In the end Chad and Lee are both called back, leaving Aaron, Tyler, and Daniel to preform for Ryan. Aaron’s song is I Won’t Give Up by Jason Mraz. He is excited to perform this song because he’s heard it before. Daniel will be performing Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People. Daniel is nervous because he doesn’t have much experience with this song. Finally, Tyler will be performing Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. Tyler has never heard the song before, and is scared to perform. When it’s time for the performances, the bottom three surprises Ryan. Aaron is first. Ryan tells him that he performed the song very nicely, but if he wants to stay in the competition he needs to try harder and fight for it harder. Daniel is next. He forgets the words halfway through the song. Ryan isn’t impressed, and tells him that he needs to give it 110%, if he’s called back. Tyler is last. Ryan isn’t sure what he thinks of Tyler, but he say’s he’s very charming and that he roots for him. When the list is up, Aaron is excited because he’s called back. In the end, it was Daniel that was sent home. He shares a sweet goodbye with all the other contenders, and sings Keep Holding On before he goes. Extras Individuality: Dialogue, Interviews, and Behind the Scenes in her standout moment of Good Time]] Category:Episode Category:Episodes